


Hidden Desires

by Awenseth



Series: Deadly Beauty [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU-after Stronger Faster, Does this count as accidental drug use, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Jaelousy, M/M, Mind Sex, Not usual usage of telepathy, Sexual Fantasy, Sticky Sex, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a series of incidents occuring at the same time are the Decepticons faced with the problem that their medic is kind of hight on synthetic energon and if his lack of vanity and over the top multitaskings would not be scarry enough, he also started flirting with the most unaproachable member of the crew. </p><p>Soundwave is also not sure how to react to the situation, mostly that he does not mind the attention though not daring to act upon it openly, but this is for what telepathy is for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murphy's Law abroad the Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea two days ago while in a half-awake/asleep state, not the first time, but I wonder how listening to Swamp Murders lead my mind to those pictures...

Death silence regained on the deck of the Nemesis as the gathered head officers, minus their CMO, stared varily at their pacing lord. If one looked at them was it almost as if they would have been statues or truly only machines for none of them dared to make even the slightest twitch in fear of gaining the sheeting overlord’s attention if they would do so. Though in the end it was useless for suddenly the large, silver mech stopped and turned to the gathered group, making them let out collectively a small shriek of fright, the instinctive step back was something to be expected. 

“So tell me again, how did it happen that my CMO and as you remember, our **only** medic, accidentally got injected by something the Autobots have made and let their own medic have a… as humans call it high trip?” no matter if Megatron had asked a question, everyone knew that this was a demand which promised a lot of pain if not answered immediately. 

“Well you see my liege… well erm…” Breakdown tried to explain how it happened that his partner was currently not exactly himself “Knockout was filling the synthetic energon into one of the injecting tubes due to research and keeping, but well then come the whole…” 

“You remember that little turbulence we got into right….” Starscream added in carefully. 

“And you also wanting to get that report about the happenings and I went to get it…” Dreadwing continued carefully “and due to the turbulence when the door opened, Knockout accidentally injected some of it in himself…” it was not easy for either of the gathered on the deck, beside Soundwave who was out on a reckoning mission, to not ad in the phrase _”We are sorry master, please spare us”_

“And what is Knockout’s status at the moment?” Megatron growled while looking over at Breakdown who looked uncomfortable. 

“Uh…before he threw me out of the med bay was he busy cleaning the equipment, making some adjustments on the computer tools, sorting out the datapads in alphabetical order and trying to come up with an idea asto how to rearrange the med bay to look more accommodating instead of a death trap…” Breakdown said carefully while he felt all optics staring at him in disbelief.

“Uh…and he is doing that in which order?” Starscream asked carefully. 

“All at the same time…” was the groaned reply. 

“Wonderful…” Megatron groaned, he did not mind efficiency by his troops, but this was going over the top and if Knockout crashes himself and someone gets hurt will they be in trouble if there is no competent medic. As much as many doubted it looking at his behaviour, but Knockout was a more then capable medic who proved his worth during the war for Cybertron, due to him not only having taken spark sensing as class on the academy, but also passing the course had he been deployed to the worst of the war zones. If he would have been not as capable as he is he would have not made it alive out there. “Breakdown get back in there and try to force him to take some rest, use sedatives if needed, but make him stop and we will wait out till the synthen wears of.” he ordered the dark blue mech who hurried away to try doing just that and to get out of Megatron’s sight.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Soundwave had finally arrived aboard of the Nemesis, he had been sent out to track down the traces of a new energon mine and to secure it in case the Autobots have also found a lead to it. Usually he would feel relaxed when returning to the warship if he needs to leave it on his Master’s orders, but this time he had a strange feeling. Reaching out with his telepathy he could note an air of uneasiness around almost every one of the higher ranked officers and those working the closest to them, only Knockout seemed to be fine, but there was something hazy in his mind.

Curiously, Soundwave made his way down to the med bay to see what was with the medic. He knew that the mech come over as extremely narcisstic most of the time, but the telepath had long since noted that it was nothing more than a coping mechanism from his time as a battlefield medic. He wondered if this might be the ground, but he started doubting it when the door swished open. 

Breakdown was close to have just that happening to him what his name meant as he tried since three joors to stop his partner who darted from one part of their work palace to the other. He was really tempted to get his hands on the bot who had invented that green stuff from the Pit and let them swallow all of it! That thing was worse than a whole container of red energon! Knockout would just not keep still enough for him to catch him, he should have known this with the other having always loved speeding, he had even been in the racing team of the academy after all and had won not one race during their study time. This was the ground why he nearly bumped into Soundwave who had just entered when he was about to race after his partner with an anaesthetic, he had already crashed enough things with his hammer after the offer for buffing had been turned down. He kind of forgot that Knockout become kind of obsessed with his looks after the academy and his deployment to work as a warzone medic. 

“I’m sorry.” Breakdown said as he managed to stop in the last second, if he was honest with himself had the silent mech always creeped him out, there was just something to him which made his sensors frizzled with dread. He had been about to say more to explain the situation when something red rushed past him and stopped right in front of the TIC, making Breakdown’s systems freeze in shock and terror. 

“Soundwave, it is a lovely surprise that you have decided to come to the med bay.” Knockout said with a pleasant smile on his lip plates as he stepped into the slightly taller mech’s EM field, certainly telling the telepath that something was not fully clear with the other’s mind, if the off optic colour had been not enough of an indication. “You only grace this place during the monthly system check which leaves me deprived of the pleasure to see your pretty self.” Breakdown felt his jaw drop while Soundwave made a small step backwards at the comment, due to the closeness of the other and him having his telepathy activated could he feel that no matter what was making the medic’s mind hazy did not change the sincerity of his words, it only made him speak what he thought. In other words he meant that he found Soundwave pretty which made the other feel uncomfortable by the unusual description regards him.

“Uh… Knockout…” Breakdown tried to get his partner’s attention after managing to get back to his senses and pushing down the small flicker of annoyance. 

“Not now Breakdown, I’m currently conversing with Soundwave.” Knockout waved him of while not taking his optics from the deep violet mech. 

This on the other hand made the annoyance return, alright. 

_”Soundwave, come immediately to the bridge.”_ come suddenly Megatron’s voice from the coms, making two of three rather relieved. 

“Awww, well then don’t let our lord waiting, but if you have time don’t be shy to visit.” Knockout said pouting before much to the rage of his partner and embarrassment of the Communication’s Officer leaned close to the other, lip plates ghosting over the visor before he pulled away. “Till then I’m sorting out my movie collection by genre, year of making, category and alphabet.” he said grinning while leaving a fuming Breakdown at the door seeing how Soundwave had already hurried away to get to Megatron. 

To be continued…


	2. Orders are orders

Soundwave had always been a mystery for those around him, with good ground regards his own safety, hiding his own faceplate and voice from all the world and for many vorns also his true frame, but Megatron prided himself to always know how his oldest friend felt. This was the ground why he was currently starring at the deep violet Assassin with confused optics. 

Since when could Soundwave get flustered? 

“Soundwave?” he was really not sure how to phrase his question about what the frag had happened. It had much to do with the fact that the other was embarrassed, but mostly that he had almost literally thrown himself at him when he all, but rushed on the bridge. 

He really had no clue what was wrong. 

“ _ **Inquiry: Knockout not well?**_ ” come suddenly a slightly static voice and the bridge went deadly silent as all optics turned to the TIC, Megatron did not even need to turn to know that Starscream was staring open mouth plated and wide opticed at the other commander. 

“Yes, due to a series of unfortunate circumances” Megatron sometimes really wondered if Primus was mad at them or that Unicron had decided to be humorous with them before the eternal torment, “had Knockout accidentally injected himself with synthetic energon which the Autobots had made… Did Breakdown manage to catch or sedate him?” he only got a negative head shake and if possible Soundwave got even more flustered as he remembered the almost kiss on his visor. “I feared that, he is going to burn himself out with his multitasking…” Soundwave did not need telepathy to know about what question his master and friend fought with himself inside his processor. 

“ _ **Order: Soundwave catching Knockout and make him rest.**_ ” Soundwave stated though on the inside his processor brought up several thousand excuses about how to refuse, but his programming would not allow him to voice them. 

“Yes…” Megatron replied and if not needing to keep face, mostly with Starscream on the bridge, he would have added that if Soundwave does not wish to he does not need to follow his orders. 

Soundwave only nodded and left the bridge while Megatron finally looked around to see the vehicons and his SIC still frozen and staring blindly in front of themselves.

Complete system freeze down… wonderful…

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“Knockout! Please stop before I end up having a system crash down!” he pleaded while running behind his partner. He did not even know how one can categorize movies while at the same time sorting out medical equipment, painting up the exact positions he wants to have what placed as a re-arrangement, making a stock list about what they still have and what needs to be somehow stocked up. It really reminded them on their academy years when the other also did many things and he did not get how he managed all of that and not go crazy.

“Your back!” Knockout exclaimed in delight as he took a beeline around Breakdown who let out a surprised yelp as he crashed against the wall. “I’m glad that you decided to visit me so fast again.” Soundwave nodded his helm carefully while the medic wrapped his arms around his right one, red optics looking up at him adoringly. 

It was not easy for Soundwave to not pull away, but he had orders and as already by the compliment it did not feel bad. The problem was that Soundwave had no knowledge about how to react to such advances, for many vorns since he had been a sparkling had he made sure to not build out any type of relationships, his cassettes and Megatron were the exceptions. The former group because they were dependent on him, they needed someone to protect them from others and Soundwave who had never had someone to protect him took over that role. By Megatron their fight had made him respect the other gladiator and the other’s openness for him and his fledglings. Remembering Megatron he started to turn around, luckily Knockout seemed to understand and moved with him as they left the medbay in the direction of Knockout’s quarters, doing surveillance duty so often he knew where each member of the crew was placed. As they left he was sure that he heard Breakdown yell something, but he did not stop. Due to his telepathy he knew that the blue Wrecker had deeper feelings for their CMO, but those feelings were not reciprocated by his partner, it were only feelings of friendship due to his interest being… 

“You know that I would have never taken you as the type to take things the fast way.” he heard Knockout whisper into his audio, causing Soundwave to pull back, his back hitting a door. 

When did they reach Knockout’s quarters and got inside?

Pulling himself together he looked down at the smaller mech and picked him up which caused the other to let out a small laugh, arms and legs already wrapped around his frame. Soundwave needed to do his best to not shiver at the unusual, but not unwelcome feeling of another frame pushing against his. The short way to the berth seemed almost several vorns long as he tried to force all of his reactions back, but he could not bring up the concentration to seal of his emotions and when Knockout started nibbling at his exposed neck cables. He should have guessed that being a medic gave one skills which could not only be regards healing and fighting put into good usage, but also the berth. Finally he reached the berth and placed the doctor down, not counting on being pulled down by the other. The soft caressing over his tights made him shiver, just as much as the honest interest and warmth from the medic’s EM field and feelings he was picking up telepathically. No matter how much he fought it, a part of him wanted to just give in and deal with the consequences as the synthetic energon washes out from the medic’s system… and this was what stopped him, just as much as he would like to give in it was the tempered energon which made Knockout act on his feeling and not his free will. 

Venting a deep sigh he managed to pull away from the medic, but could not ignore the strange feeling of loss as he did so. 

“ _ **Order: Knockout resting**_ ” Soundwave told him, surprising himself with how often he used his real voice in one day. 

“Soundwave, I’m the CMO of the Nemesis and the only actual medic here and I have still much to do.” Knockout replied, pouting that this had been the only ground Soundwave had brought him here. He knew that he looked good and was sure that the other was not blind to that either so what does he need to do more for Soundwave to react to his advances? 

“ _ **Order by Megatron, Knockout resting for at least six joors.**_ ” Soundwave tried, the pout staid in place, but now he at least received a reluctant nod. 

This was all Soundwave needed, he stayed in the room till he was sure that the medic was in deep recharge before leaving and programming the door that only him and Megatron should be able to open it till the six joors were not down. This was the most he could do and now he could go to his own berth room and rest for a little while, his systems felt strangely undercharged. 

To be continued…


	3. Frustrations

Breakdown was annoyed to say the least, he had spent several joors to try catching and restraining his partner. He had the dents and scratches to prove it, but this was not the ground for his bad mood. His problem laid by that creepy, silent, mech about whom you would not know if he was in the fragging room if not for the sound of the typing on the clipboard! 

He had been the one who was in one dorm room with Knockout when they were on the academy, he had made friends with him. He had been there always backing him up no matter what he had started, stood by him in his constant fights against his creators. He had been the one who took care about his sudden vanity after he had been set on leave before becoming the CMO of the Nemesis. Covered him by his hobbies when someone, mainly Starscream, come looking for him. He had loved him since vorns so why was he left alone in the medbay while Knockout left with… with THAT! 

Venting a frustrated growl he glared at the wall he was fixing up after having crashed into it. It helped him to not think about what the medic and that _shadow_ were doing after they had left together. It was not that back in the academy Knockout did not have some short lived relationships, but this was different…

The TIC was not someone one approaches with such interest, slag, almost the whole ship was sure that the other only lived on working and doing the additional spying, tracking or capturings for Lord Megatron, no private life or anything. Then why would Knockout show any type of interest, mostly that he had never even seen the face plate of the other, if he had one. They just did not fit together, Soundwave was a workaholic and would jump to any command Megatron gives while Knockout even if he took his job seriously, no matter how people said differently, but he also had something free spirited to him. No, they would never manage to fit together in any type of way so why was his partner showing so much interest?

Breakdown really did not understand what was happening here, he hoped that this was only due to the synthen and after it clears out of Knockout’s systems will he go back to how he was and so even if he did not show the interest in him which he wished he also did not seek the company of another in his berth. Yes, after that green creation from the Pit was out things will be going back to being completely normal and then he will need to make sure that his partner never again lands in a similar situation as this.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Soundwave had never felt this relieved to enter his quarters and contrary to the popular belief of the crew that he lived on the bridge, he did have private quarters to which he tended to go. It was only the fact that he could hold out longer without recharge then other classes of Cybertronians that he was rarely seen leaving. After typing in the security code to he allowed Laserbeak to separate herself from him and land on his lap as he sat down on his berth, stroking her head as he tried to calm his processor and spark. It bothered him that he was suddenly rather avere about just how lonely his quarters felt, even though he had Laserbeak with him, or that he could not will away the lingering feeling of the gentle touches he had received not long ago from the medic who was now finally resting.

He really did not understand what was wrong, he had for so long diverted any interests for any type of relationships with himself, not that there had been ever any bot who felt attraction for him. He had been called the Nightmare of Kaon, somehow a much more flattering title then Spawn of Unicron as his kind had been called. Though it seemed that even though many did not know that he was the last of the Assassin class type Transformers, he still somehow awoke that instinctive fear everyone felt in their processor around them. 

Naturally he knew that Knockout unlike most of the crew members had encountered his kind due to the high status of his creators, but this still did not warrant the ground for his honest interest in Soundwave. He was not even sure how strong that interest was then for the first time he had dreaded delving with his telepathy deep into the processor of another to find out the information he needed…

… he feared that then this strange yearning in his spark would become unbearable. 

Laserbeak thrilled worriedly in her protector’s lap, nuzzling her head against the soft metallic mesh of his lower body and harder metal of the underside of his chassis in an attempt of comfort. She knew that Soundwave was confused and also a bit scarred from the new situation and she did not know how to help him. The medic was not a bad mech, he had often been rather nice to her and had always energon threats for her when she was let to freely fly around the ship while Soundwave worked or recharged. He would be nice to her master and take care of him then Lord Megatron has his own worries and feelings he needs to take care of and her brothers were not with her anymore to help take care about Soundwave, but she understood that it was hard for him to trust. 

They could all only hope that things will resolve themselves. 

To be continued…


	4. As the web tangles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one can note in my fics I'm the option that no matter his quirks, Knockout is a good medic or Megatron would have not been this lanient with him. Remember the end of Thirst with both him and Starscream in front of Megatron?

Since the incident with the synthetic energon that morning was everyone abroad the Nemesis bracing themselves against unusual happenings, this was the ground why no one tried to pay too much attention to the two Seekers walking side by side along the hall and having a conversation. A two-way one and not the usual one sided one with the much smaller and slighter flyer ranting till the larger Seeker does not raise his wings and glare at him which then results in a breem or two of silence till the screeching starts again. So just as much as everyone tried to ignore the happenings was also no one trying to listen into their conversation, seeing how the whole ship was filled with the rumours about their medic’s current condition. 

“When do you think this synthen will be out of Knockout’s system?” Starscream asked the larger Seeker as they made their way down the hall, towards the outer bridge, they needed some fresh air and the feeling of the wind around their frames. 

“I don’t know, though I hope that it will be happening soon.” Dreadwing answered after venting a sigh. He had not spent much time around the medic in the past, though he was sure that he must be capable to have been made Lord Megatron’s CMO on the warship, by his lord’s personal request to boot. No matter his young age compared to the other Decepticon medics who had served around their lord during the war whom he could have picked.

“I personally hope so, I’m more used to his vanity quirks and occasional sarcastic comment then him doing Primus knows how many things at the same time and running the danger to burn himself out. I agree with our liege’s sentiments, Knockout may be vain, not exactly hide if he finds your looks displeasing, sneak of the ship to take part in illegal racings against humans and as he pointed out of his skill to take bots apart… he is a good medic and knows what he does.” Starscream said as he unconsciously touched the arm the other had managed to find in the storage and attach to him after his rather _painful_ day. 

“I can imagine.” Dreadwing replied as he noted the gesture and could easily guess what it meant.

Soon the pair made it outside, the wind which most humans would find dangerous to stand in at the top of a flying ship feeling as nothing more than a welcome breeze for the two flyers as they soot by the railing, watching the sea of clouds around them. The wind and atmosphere felt refreshing, but did not much to ease their current mood regards the happenings to their medic, but at least was he at the moment hopefully resting. 

Though they were not sure… 

“Do you think that Lord Megatron ordered Soundwave to catch him and make him rest?” Dreadwing asked after a few breems, his crimson gaze on the smaller Seeker who let out an unsure sound. 

“I’m not sure in the least, our liege does value Knockout and is more lenient to let his hobbies slide and even by failures his punishments are not counting as severe so yes he would probably order Soundwave to do so…” he replied though there was still the uneasiness between them. 

Before their walk out here had they made a hasty visit to the med bay to see if Breakdown did manage to make his partner settle down, but upon entering they were faced with the visual of a medical room in disarray, an angrily muttering Breakdown who was fixing the wall which had a large dent which looked suspiciously like the former Wrecker. It had also been not hard for their audios to pick out that the other was calling their Communication’s Officer several, not exactly flattering things in Cybertronian while entailing his distaste that Knockout all, but jumped the silent mech’s frame when he appeared in the door. It was… kind of disturbing for them to imagine that scene, but seeing that no one saw the two since they left the med bay…

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Laserbeak flew around the halls towards the berth room in which she knew that the medic was, reaching the correct door she let out one of her small feelers and typed in Soundwave’s access code. She had waited till her protector had also gone into recharge before flying out, she knew that he was bothered by his sudden interest in his fellow officer and she wanted to do something. The problem was that her sources were limited, she could show her memories through their symbiotic bond about her few encounters with the medic, but that would only lead to Soundwave not minding when she was not near him. He always held her close due to his fear that he would lose her like it had happened to her brothers.

As the door opened she carefully flew inside, not surprised that the medic was awake, at least he must have rested for four joors or Soundwave would have noticed him waking up and he was also still in his berth, smiling and holding out his arm when noticing her presence. 

“Hello Laserbeak.” Knockout greeted the cassette as she landed on his arm before placing her on his chassis, stroking her head. “You know where the energon treats are, I would get them for you, but your master was the option that I should rest.” Knockout said with a chuckle as Leserbeak shook her helm in the negative. “Ah, so you come to see if I rest?” the medic asked teasingly, his servo now stroking her wings. “Don’t worry I don’t plan from moving till the rest of the two joors are not over, though it would motivate me more if your master would have decided to give me company. It is not as if I would demand interface, a simple cuddling would be motivation enough.”

Laserbeak did her best to not blush at the sudden image of her protector, - whom she saw most of the time as her sire -, in the berth with the pretty medic. She pushed the image into the back of her processor and concentrated instead on the petting. She would stay for a small bit here before going to stretch her wings. 

To be continued…


	5. Woes of a Warlord

Megatron slumped with a heavy sigh into the chair which stood in front of his working desk, it had been three, long orbital cycles and the synthen was still largely at work inside their medic. Sure when he had picked his CMO had Doctor Scalpel with much favour told him about his young student who during his academy years seemed to have tried to get as many things done as possible to exceed, mostly to spite his creators who belonged to one of the highest casts of Iacon and thus saw their only heir becoming a medic as below their standards. Unfortunately for them Knockout was more than determined to prove that he can choose his own path and make it till the end, he certainly did when the Head Medic of his unit had lost his life during one of the gruesome battles and he had taken over for him, shouldering all the responsibility while trying to do both his job and keep as many of those working under him and from the troops alive as possible, his own life included. Yes, Knockout had much more to him than most would think, even his vanity and hobbies served as a way to deal with the almost five million years he had spent at one of the worst war zones during the whole war. They helped him to keep his processor together so that he does not fall victim to the insanity which had caused many of the warzone medics to offline themselves. 

This was also a ground why spark sensing did not count as a popular class to pick. 

Venting a frustrated sigh he again toyed with the thought to call Optimus and inquire how long it took for their medic to get back to normal, but like the several other times during the past three joors he pushed it into the back of his processor. He could hardly admit the situation they were currently in, even if he knew that Optimus would not hold this over him, but his pride stood in the way as well as other things… No, he will not mop about this till he has his medic back to normal and if he was already by his officers getting back into character, Soundwave was also acting rather strange. 

Fine, for that he had some type of answer thanks to Starscream and Dreadwing, - who were strangely starting to get along -, after they made a small visit to the med bay on the day of the accident. Sure he knew that Knockout due to the cast his family belonged into had been for a long time around Soundwave’s class, this was evident that he did not seem to feel an almost in organic terms instinctive fear from him, but that what the two told him… Megatron was really not sure if he should feel sympathy for his oldest friend regards how confused and embarrassed he must be now feeling or to start laughing at the unexpected situation. When he had encountered Ratchet he had easily seen that the medic had due to the green substance reverted back in character much to the way he had known him in the past, before the war and when he still had… Fine he is stopping that thought process, but still if the artificial energon only brings back your past character, it was evident from what Breakdown reported that his partner was acting like in his academy years, then it does not make the consumer express things which were not part of them before coming into contact with it. 

In other words his CMO had actual interest in Soundwave. 

In a way it was interesting then for as long as he had known the other ex-gladiator had he never noticed anyone approaching him with such type of interests and he was sure that Soundwave had been just fine with that. He had his cassettes and him who did not judge or shun him for what he was, but now there was someone nearing him with intentions he was not used to. Naturally he knew that Knockout was probably not playing around regards this seeing that by the intensity he had reacted about Soundwave the interest must run deep and the fact that it was the synthen bringing it forth was also a good indication that the medic did not wish to rush things and had been probably planning his approach. This of course relaxed him for he really did not wish to be short of his medic, Soundwave could actually benefit from someone helping him to open up. It took him almost two vorns to get Soundwave to stop hiding his original frame and two orbital cycles ago had been the first time even _**he**_ had heard the silent mech speak for the first time!

Venting again the once Lord High Protector of Cybertron rested his helm in his servo, red optics staring at the metal of his work desk. At the current standing of things he could not do anything, it was out of his servos and he could only wait till the synthen is out of Knockout’s system and see how things resolve themselves. Though he did need to wonder what would happen if in the end Soundwave accepted that there was someone abroad the Nemesis who was interested in him? It was not as if he minded the thought of his best friend finding someone who makes him happy, but still… there could be consequences…

He will deal with that if it should actually happen, if nothing else he would receive a highly qualified and competent future officer, but again he will try taking things in strides and first he needs to try not going mad about the chaos going on by the ship.


	6. Try to ignore it

Soundwave had a hard time concentrating on his work since the incident in the medical bay had happened. He had put a block on his emotions, but unlike in all those past eons it did not stop him from feeling uncomfortable. He really did not understand, their class were mostly feared because of his ability to stop feeling if they wished to, so what was wrong now? The hidden glances the troops were giving him were easy to ignore, even the two Seekers who spent a high number of time in each other’s company were easy to block out, but their CMO was a whole other case. He was avere of Knockout’s ability of spark averseness, but it surprised him to what level the medic had perfected that ability for that must be the only way to explain why it felt as if someone would caress his spark or at least gently touch against it. It made him shudder and experience a sense of warmth which made him feel something which he rarely had felt during his time growing up…

…safety.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

During the past five cycles tried the crew to force themselves to act as if nothing would be out of the ordinary, beside the fact that not only had their TIC spoken a few cycles ago, but he seemed to shudder almost every five breems and somehow you generally had the feeling that he was not that fully by his work as usual. They were also not ordered to leave the ship and generally avoiding any confrontation with the Autobots, which was fine then no one wanted to find out how it would be getting treated by their at the moment overhyped medic. In truth, if it was not their monthly system check-up or someone needed to deliver something and could not find Breakdown were they fully avoiding even the corridor close to the med bay.

It also seemed to become a routine to hear the occasional pleadings from Breakdown to his partner that he should stop before those pleas become curses when two joors before the start of the dark cycle Soundwave enters the med bay and accompanies the giddy looking medic to his quarters. This was technically what freaked almost the whole crew out the most, the artificial energon the Autobots had made seemed to have more disturbing results then they had first thought. Commander Soundwave was even less approachable then their Lord, then while Lord Megatron was imposing, his presence demanded attention was the TIC his opposite, he was not imposing, but still gained ones attention with the feeling of dread he seemed to emit when you notice him. Even his build was different from that of others, tall and lean with longer then normal arms, long and thin digits while his frame was only sparsely clad in armour plates while the most parts were covered by a type of thinner metal mesh which leaves many places to attack, but they doubted that to many would get near him. 

Everybot hoped that things would soon become normal again.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Soundwave slumped back into his berth after managing to get Knockout to go into recharge, like in the past cycles tried the medic to get him to stay with him, but he could not get himself to do it. No matter if the medic may like him, he would not take advantage of him in a situation when he had no control about himself, but with each passing cycle it was getting harder and sadly was he the only one who could get the medic to settle down. He could still feel the lingering touch on his spark before it dimmed, signalling that Knockout was in deep recharge. Venting a sigh he laid down, servo’s placed on his cassis which was at the moment devoid of Laserbeak, she was doing a surveillance for Megatron and would return later by the next light cycle.

Offlining his optics he tried to let his processor rest, but recharge did not seem to wish coming to him and somehow he doubted that he would find much rest as his spark started pulsing painfully, forcing data from his processor concerning the medic and bringing back the memories of his touches.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“OPTIMUS PRIME, DON’T YOU DARE NEARING THAT COMPUTER CONSOL OR SO PRIMUS HELP ME!” all Autobots flinched as they heard the angry yell of their medic filling the base.

“But Ratchet…” the Prime tried to repeat his reason to his angry friend, but the other did not allow him to finish. 

“Prime…” he growled and Optimus knew that the other was really annoyed with him, but he could not help himself. Since the day on which Ratchet had tested the incomplete synthetic energon on himself had they not heard anything from Megatron and his troops. First he ignored it as best as possible, but when they technically got more than enough energon from THREE mines which the Vehicons simply leaving when spotting them he started to worry that something was not right. 

“Well, what is the problem between the Commander and the Doc?” Wheeljack who had come to visit Bulkhead asked while he and the other Autobots sat in a respectable and safe distance from the pair. 

“Optimus is worried that we did not hear since a few orbital cycles about the cons and even if we encounter them they retreat without an attempt to fight.” Arcee supplied with a shrug, her servos on her face plate as she rested her arms on her legs. 

“Calm before the storm?” the Wrecker inquired when there was a yelp and a loud clanging noise, Ratchet had tackled Optimus…


	7. Desire

Soundwave vented in frustration, a sound he was happy no one had witnessed due to how pathetic it sounded coming from him. No matter what he did his processor did not wish to show even the slightest cooperation with blocking out the images flooding his processor and this was before he felt his frame heating up and his cooling fans kicking in. Reaching up Soundwave removed his visor and carefully placed it on the shelve not far from the bed before placing his other servo on his dark-silver face plate, denta grinding against his lower lip plate, nearly drawing energon. With the visor gone his telepathicall abilities got stronger, he knew that it was wrong, but if he does not do this was Soundwave sure that then he would end up committing something which he would not be able to forgive himself. Though even now he was worried and the confusion was also still plaguing him, but the heat was slowly pushing everything aside, leaving only place for what his frame desired. His resolves were rapidly thinning and he needed at least some type of release to rile himself back in.

His other option to have Megatron order him to stand down was his last resort.

Pushing himself up on his berth and pushing the cowers to the ground he bent one of his long legs, pede on the berth, his fans were still working at high speed, the biolights glowing brighter, a clear indication for him that either he does this now or he will find himself in the medic’s quarters before he can shutter his optics. Carefully he trailed his digits down his neck cables, on his chassis he stopped to hover over the centre biolight – which was usually hidden by Laserbeak – behind which his spark chamber could be found, applying pressure to the touch to send a new pulse of heath through his frame while his other servo made its way towards his interface panel which opened at the simple command. At another one of his feelers sneaked outside, stroking against his face plate in a gentle manner before brushing over chassis, the softer metal mesh of his abdominal plating and then his inner Tibulen. Spike pressurized he wrapped his servo around it, placing his digits to lay between the lower space of the several rings surrounding it while he offlined his optics. Reaching out with his mind he searched for Knockout’s, he did not even feel surprised when he found him more easily than it should be in his distorted state, he was starting to desire the medic and everything about him he wished to claim and..., but he could not have him. 

Not like this when he was influenced by something. 

Gently tapping into the other processor, carefully to not disturb his recharge or not dwell too deep in fear that he will do something stupid which was not like him. He only needed to reach inside a small bit, to find what he had been searching for, the link established and a new heat swept over the dark violet frame. Through the telepathicall bond Soundwave felt as if different servos, other than his own would caress his frame, slip under his sparse plating to caress against sensitive wires, brush over sensory nodes. A smooth voice in the silent room telling him how lovely he looked like this, that Megatron may be his master, but he still belonged to someone else while expertly running his servo over Soundwave’s spike, making him arch his frame as a soft mewl left his intake. Through the link he could almost literally feel the slightly smaller frame pressing against his, a comfortable weight which makes his frame heat up even more while he would caress his faceplate, optics never leaving his. 

Wanting to see, with greed and hunger all that what he was doing to the Nightmare of Kaon.

The feeler trailed upwards again, the smaller cluster of feeler cables brushing and massaging the outer lip of his valve which had already started creating lubricant. His servo trailed along the biolines of his abdominal plating while the other was still stroking his spike, agonizingly slowly because the medic would like to draw things out, to see him become undone…

Then his feeler finally slipped inside, making him moan at the feeling. 

_”What a good mech you are, already so eagerly wet for me and only for me…”_ he could hear these words whispered huskily against his audial before he would feel a gentle bite at his antenna before the denta would be replaced by a glossa before Knockout would decide that he had given Soundwave enough time to adjust to him, so he would pull out almost to the tip of his spike before slamming back inside. Right against his ceiling node, making him let out a new moan as he gets encouraged to not hold his voice inside, not when he is with him. 

The feeler twisted inside the warm heat, pushing against every node while small, electric flames danced over his frame as he imagined smirking lip plates pushing against his, devouring him hungrily and he would be helpless against wanting more from the medic, to follow every bit of his wishes and desires. 

Submit himself to both his voice and touch.

“ _ **K…Knockout…!**_ ” he whined as overload hit him, blue, electrical flames danced over his arching frame, silver streaks coating his chassis. The smell of carbon dioxide tickly around him while he slumped down on the berth, he will clean up later, the afterglow was slowly dying down, shivering one last time as the feeler slipped from his sensitive valve, transfluid still dripping from it, cooling fans still at work to try cooling his system.

At least now he was feeling much more relaxed and slowly slipped into recharge.


	8. Miko, not helping...

Breakdown could not take it any longer, he needed to get out of the med bay for a few joors before he ends up doing something which will surely end with him being off-lined. Since this morning was Knockout even more energetic and humming a song he had probably heard in one of the movies he tended to watch, his optics sadly still green. It was not that he hated it when his partner was humming, Knockout was actually a pretty good singer and his voice frequency was pleasing to the audios, no his problem was that till now he saw no changes in the other getting better and he needed to put up with the TIC whenever he come to pick his partner up. He had bribed a few Vehicons – which was anything, but easy - to be close to the corridor where his partner’s quarters were and at least he now knew that Soundwave stayed in there for a short few breems and then he leaves and does not return. 

Small happiness.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Loud music was blaring through the speakers as a car rode over rocky terrain at the highest speed it could go without it becoming dangerous for the occupant of the vehicle. It just made a jump over a smaller hill side when it suddenly come to a screeching halt, music going out.

“Bulk? Is something wrong?” Miko inquired from her guardian in the past days the Autobots acted slightly on the edge because of the lack of con activity if you exclude the fleeing the second they spot a bot so she decided to take her guardian for a ride to get his nerves together. 

“ _Miko, get out and hide._ ” she heard Bulkhead say and did not understand why he wanted that, but then she heard it. It sounded like something or someone was smashing rocks apart. 

When Miko was out Bulkhead transformed at top speed and bent down, he had a guess who was there, but he also knew that Miko would not listen to him and simply hide, like this he could at least protect her somewhat. As the two got this way to the mountain wall they found themselves at a familiar place, the one where they had fought Breakdown and Airachnid, but luckily the later was not present while the former was busy trashing the environment. 

“Someone is doing anger management.” Miko stated bluntly with Bulkhead staring at his rival, he had never seen the other like this, he seemed frustrated. 

“That slagging synthen!” Breakdown’s yell caught the duo off guard. 

“Synthen?” Bulkhead asked out loud before he could stop himself, alerting the blue wrecker to their presence. “Ooopppsss.” Bulk said, ready to fight, but Breakdown did not make a move towards them, he only glared with his still good optic. 

“Get lost Bulkhead, the last thing I need now is you and your pet making my day worse.” he growled, not forgetting that it was Bulkhead in whose head the information about that substance from the Pit had been transferred and then released. “I said get lost!” he growled when the large, green bot did not make an attempt to move. 

“Wow, the cons are really acting weird.” Miko stated while looking at her Guardian who made a tentative step closer. 

“We are not acting weird.” Breakdown hissed. 

“Optimus is kind of worried though by the way you all are behaving and you are not exactly convincing us that everything is alright, but I don’t think that Jackie is right about you all planning an attack on us.” Bulkhead explained, but backed away when Breakdown started laughing. 

“This is also not convincing.” Miko added in, she did not know that Transformers could go crazy like humans. 

“Tell me Bulkhead, how long did it take for your medic to get down from his little synthetic energon high?” Breakdown asked with a narrowed optic. 

“Uh…after Megatron put that hole through him we placed him on life support to drain it from his frame and replenish fresh energon, he was kind of stuck on the machine for a whole week though and was not allowed to move.” Bulkhead explained to the groaning con which made Miko stat an assumption. 

“The Doc injected himself?” she asked at which Bulk stared wide opticed at Breakdown, this would kind of explain it that the Vehicons fled from them without a fight, if Megatron just like them has no other medic then getting serious injuries was not a good idea. 

“More along the lines that through a string of accidents or can you believe our luck that he was filling it into an injection the moment we got into a turbulence and the door opened right in that moment?” the other two only blinked or in one case stuttered their optics.

“Wow, Murphy’s Law at its finest.” Miko said in a stunned tone, she really could not imagine how high the count for all of that happening at the same time would be. 

“Knockout is currently running around in the med bay multitasking at least five things at the same time and I doubt that Lord Megatron will put him out of commission for a whole week, but I may go and speak with him, it is better than the _**alternate**_ we have now.” Breakdown growled, not even carrying that he was here with Bulkhead and his pet and it helped to finally let at least a few things go. 

“Alternate?” Miko asked her curiosity getting the better of her and hey Breakdown was not busy attacking them and actually answering. 

“That blasted _shadow_ Soundwave comes by each day when Knockout’s shift ends to escort him to his quarters.” Breakdown growled, ready to smash a new rock to dust with his hammer. “And of course acts _my_ partner whenever he sees him like a sparkling faced with sweet energon treats and if he is not almost about to jump into his arms, he is certainly ready to cling to him while he is flirting.” 

“Does he not always flirt?” Bulkhead asked in confusion though he could not stop the sight shudder running over his back strut at the thought of someone willingly touching the Communications Officer, he had seen during the war what that mech could do to one. 

“Not with his fellow officers, those he only teases with that behaviour.” he huffed Lord Megatron tended to shrug it off or roll his optics, Dreadwing felt embarrassed while Starscream would either play along or give a retort and now that the fleshling had said it, he never saw his partner flirt around with Soundwave, around him he tended to act actually respectful… he did not like this thought. 

“Sooo… Doc Knock likes Mr. Silent-Type? Who would have thought.” Miko stated in amazement this sounded in a way both weird and cool at the same time. Weird due to her knowledge about how the two mentioned cons were and cool because how the two cons were, she could not explain it. 

“Ugh… are you sure?” Bulkhead asked meekly as he tried not to shudder in fear that Miko would fall off, but still the thought of those two somehow together…at least there were no sparklings born since a number of vorns into the War of Cybertron, he would dread seeing the result. 

“I’m hoping that it is only that Pit substance which is messing with his CPU.” 

“Uh…, but did Optimus not say that the synthen made Ratchet act in any way like he used to be before the war?” Miko asked unhelpfully.

“Miko, he flirted with Arcee.” Bulkhead told her, glad that the femme was not present or no matter the size difference she would slag him, it was not as if he found her ugly, but still, Ratchet flirting with her seemed strange. 

“Well, she does look pretty and she did say that she had not minded the flirting.” Miko said, hands on her hips while Bulk stared at her wide opticed before there was a loud roar followed by several crashing sounds of breaking stones. 

“Miko, I doubt that you were helping…” Bulkhead said carefully as he set her down on a nearby rock before activating his weapon. 

“Bulkhead?” Miko asked in confusion while she ignored the comment from her Guardian.

“I’m going to offer Breakdown my assistance to vent things out.” he said as he made his way to the blue mech before adding to himself. “Also if I’m already by it, I want to get the disturbing images of Knockout and Soundwave out of my meta.”


	9. Sky dance

Several stars glistered on the deep indigo of the night sky, a small wind which one could not feel below on the ground, but above the clouds much more, blew through the night. Two figures sat on the deck of the flying warship, something they found themselves doing rather often since the incident in the medical bay. 

“This madness is holding on since almost a whole of seven orbital cycles, that is one earth week!” Starscream groaned, his wings pressed down with their tips almost touching the metal of the ship. 

“Breakdown is also starting to take this hard, he is also still cursing Soundwave whenever he takes Knockout away.” Dreadwing added in while his smaller partner let out a small sound. 

“Yes, there is also that creepy situation…” Starscream agreed, it was in a way frightening how Knockout behaved around Soundwave and somehow he had a sinking feeling in his tanks regards this. It also did not help that when Breakdown returned two joors ago was he muttering something about if needed he would beg Megatron to put a hole through Knockout and give him an energon transfusion. 

“I know” Dreadwing gave his agreement while glancing at the other seeker from the corner of his optics. In the past orbital cycles he was attempting to find something to hold on to, everyone was doing this, even Lord Megatron. 

Though he would have never thought that for him it would be the Seeker who had the command when his beloved twin had been lost, but he really should not feel surprised by this in the end. He had spent several stellar cycles alone in the galaxy, searching for the still living members of his armada. Seekers don’t like it to be too long alone, they were social beings in need for at least one another being with them, this was the ground why Starscream could make it for so long, he had enough others around him to buffer his need for closeness. Last cycle he had out of curiosity tapped into the other’s seeker-field, making sure that the other does not notice and take offense and noted the missing of the Trine bond, there were traces that there had been one once, but it stopped, the ground was not clear. Dreadwing also doubted that he may know what happened to his trine mates, his and Skyquake’s third member had been murdered when the Autobots set Vos aflame and attacked the fleeing Trines, knowing that if one member falls the other two will be weakened and also crash. Almost three thousand Seekers fell on that day which was why their surviving scientist in their thirst for revenge built the Spark-extractor. 

“Dreadwing?” the larger Seeker finally noticed that the other was looking at him with a raised optic ridge, arms crossed and wings held high as an indication that he was trying to gain the other’s attention and was growing annoyed. 

“Sorry, I was only thinking about something.” he answered coming to a decision. 

“About what?” Starscream inquired when suddenly a shudder run through his whole frame when a deep blue wing brushed against his silver one. When it ceased he looked with widened optics at the other Seeker before curiously letting out a soft, trilling sound which was promptly answered by a second one. 

Naturally Starscream understood the gesture and the answer he got perfectly, Dreadwing was asking for permission for them to become a Trine. The offer only partially surprised him, while the Eradicons and his interactions with others made him not go mad, but it was certainly a different case with having another Seeker with you. He did not know what had become from his Trine, they were separated for so long that the bond faded and it was not something unusual that he does not know from them because of this, during the war for Cybertron has several members of both sides gone MIA with no one knowing if they are still online, had fled or went offline somewhere. The idea of a new bond sounded tempting for his Seeker protocols and this had been partially also in his plans when he woke up Skyquake, if he would have only accepted his offer then they would have a complet Trine. Though he could not change how things went and he had already wasted enough time with his thinking. Switching his vocalizer fully over to Seeker speech, - they would not need their common tones for what is to come -, before letting out a series of sounds which indicated his agreement to form a bond. 

Dreadwing felt his spark pulsate brighter at the positive answer, allowing the smaller Seeker to get closer to him till he felt pressure against his cockpit, wings against his wings, sending shudders and warmth through both of their frames. It was not even a problem that he needed to look down at the other, he had been built for fighting while the Air Commander for stealth and speed. It took him some willpower to not let out a chirp which would indicate just how pleased he was regards the fact to form a Trine bond with a speed type Seeker who belonged to the most desirable ones with their slim and finely built frames, sleek wings and long legs. Oh yes, he was certainly pleased with the situation, not wasting any time and letting a string of lyrical thrills and chirping noises escape his vocalizer which got promptly joined in by a second tone before both stood up from their sitting spot, only separating till they transformed and took up into the cool night air. 

Up in the sky the two jets started circling around one another as they wrote down several rounds in the air wings touching ever so gently while passing one another, a dance only their kind would be able to comprehend while their singing never ceased under the twinkling stars and above the clouds.


	10. Ignorance was bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature my little head-theory I made for Soundwave which in a way got even backed up by Ratchet himself in 'Minus One'

Dead silence regained over the Autobot headquarters as everyone was staring at Miko and Bulkhead who was shaking his head to get out the images which returned when his charge decided to stop a new argument between Optimus and Ratchet from which the later was again ready to pounce on the larger mech if he dares to as much as near either the computer or the ground bridge. Well it had certainly managed to stop Optimus in his movement and for that matter it did not look as if he would be moving anytime soon while Ratchet looked embarrassed and was doing his best to not look at Arcee. 

“Whoah, hold your engines lil lady, you are telling us that now the Decepticons doctor is acting out of it and he is flirting with their walking computer?” Wheeljack asked while looking disgusted. 

“Yep, Breakdown is certainly the option.” Miko said when Agent Fowler spoke up in a disbelieving tone from where he was standing with Jack’s mom who was again visiting. 

“Wait a minute, aren’t they both males?” he asked before he could stop himself which earned him disapproving looks from Nurse Darby and the three teens while the Autobots were looking at him in confusion. 

“What is the problem with that?” Arcee asked. 

“Well nothing it is only…” Fowler tried to explain, he was not homophobe in the slightest way it was only the surprise which made him react. How could one not react, there were several feet tall and tons heavy, sentient robots so the thought of them actually dating and such was well kind of not something he thought they do, friendship yes, but romance?

“Oh…” at the sudden noise all heads and helms turned to Raf who was sitting on Bee’s shoulder, blinking at his guardian. 

“Raf?” Jack asked the smaller boy who quickly shook his head before answering. 

“Sorry, Bee just told me that even though Transformers can be categorized as mechs and femmes those are not deciding factors, but frame types in any other way in case of well…reproduction that does not matter.” he said while all the humans stared with wide eyes at the Autobots who looked back at them, not getting what the problem was. 

“Sooo… if the synthen is out of Doc Knock’s system and they still like each other no matter that they are both guys they could have a baby?” Miko asked which earned her a choking noise from Fowler who decided to just ignore the new revelation and never think of it again while most of the Autobots shuddered. 

“Let us hope that they don’t, it is already a great mystery that Megatron had till now not sent Soundwave after us, gaining an addition with Knockout’s coding would be even more dangerous for us. Sadly something tells me that Megatron did not pick him as his CMO because he was lacking medics, quiet a number of skilled ones had joined the Decepticon side.” Ratchet stated gravely when he noticed that now everyone beside Optimus were looking at him.

“What do you mean that we are lucky that Megatron did not send Soundwave after us?” Jack asked seeing how they had already encountered the Communications Chief two times, he will not mention that by the second time he mistook him for Arcee due to the legs. 

“It has to do with what legacies last remain he represents.” Optimus said in a sad tone, it was a terrible deed committed out of fear. 

“There are no more like him?” Raf asked, he had noticed that Soundwave’s built certainly looked different then how the other Cybertronians looked he had meet till now. 

“My predecessor Sentinel Prime who had also built out the caste system had ordered their extension only Soundwave had somehow escaped from being offlined.” Optimus explained to the horrified humans and even his team members beside Ratchet looked shocked at the news.

“How come we did not know about such a thing?” Arcee inquired. 

“That is not something which one does not count as a crime against life.” June spoke up, as a nurse she worked to preserve life and not destroy it! It was cruel no matter the race where it is committed. 

“It certainly is Nurse Darby and it enraged several people and Arcee only the members of the council, upper cast and the selected guards knew about them even though you have heard the way they had been referred to.” Optimus told the two females. 

“Huh?” 

“I think you are familiar with the term _Spawn of Unicron_.” Ratchet said which earned several horrified gasps from his fellow Autobots. 

“I…I knew that something was not normal regards that mech, but this…” Wheeljack said, servos trailing towards his swords, as if the TIC would be in the same room with them. 

“Great, I need to try forgetting this the next time he should appear by a fight.” Arcee said with a shudder, her sparkcarrier tended to tell her that she should behave because they come for unruly sparklings. 

“What is with you all?” Miko asked when Raf decided to explain to her after talking with Bee. 

“Soundwave’s type seems to be for them something like the Boogeyman for us humans.” he told the girl who nodded before turning back to the medic. 

“Though why are they called that?” she inquired. 

“It is not sure, but according to legend, when Primus had created the original Thirteen Primes and together they banished Unicron - not to be misunderstood with the horse in some human tales -, but he had been not fully sent away. As Primus started with the help of the Thirteen to create the Transformers race with his last energy Unicron created his own, a race which followed his every command and showed no mercy or remorse. It let to much energonsheed till Solus Prime, the only femme under the Thirteen deceived a trap to capture them.” 

“Well seeing how Soundwave is one of them what happened?” Miko asked impatiently while Ratchet vented a small sight as he tried to recall all the details of the old story. 

“Most of the Primes wanted them to be destroyed, they were too cold, never showed emotions and only followed orders, but the other Primes pleaded Primus to cleanse them. Primus was also more from preserving their existence and cleansed them from Unicron’s power as best as he could, but even that was not fully enough and they retained the programming that they can decide upon piking a Master whose biddings they follow as well as the skill to switch of their emotions if it was wished from them. It had been after that they were mostly employed by the higher classes for their ability to need much fewer fuelling and recharge as well as their skills in gathering and progressing information, telepathy, speed, efficiency as well as high protective priorities. Sadly with time some of those employing them used them also to put rivals out of the way this is how they received the name Assassin class.” Ratchet finished to room in general which stayed silent for the upcoming three or four breems before Agent Fowler broke it. 

“And I need to assume that Megatron is Soundwave’s master…” he said carefully, he clearly remembered the deep violet robot and he could perfectly imagine what he was capable of.

“Unfortunately yes, this is why we wonder why he did not give him the order to find and annihilate us.” Ratchet said, this had bothered him since the day he saw the ex-gladiator’s true frame, he would never forget the terror which had in that moment run through his system like electricity and does till today whenever faced with the other. 

No one answered the question as they exchanged unsure glances with each other though Optimus held also a small sliver of hope.


	11. I want you

When the message of his inner chronometer gave the signal for waking Soundwave felt for the first time the urge to just leave his optics offline and recharge in, Primus knew he deserved it. It had been three cycles since he had first delved into Knockout’s mind as an “extra” stimulation and unfortunately had that been not the only time. It was like some type of addiction he could not give up and the more he did it the more he carved for the real touch so much that it started to feel as if there would be a constant pain in both his frame and system. 

It frustrated him to no end and left him without much rest. 

Forcing himself out of the berth Soundwave placed his visor on his computer console and turned to go to his private wash racks to get cleaned, he hoped that the cold water would rouse him enough that he can concentrate on his work. It seemed as if somehow word had reached the Autobots about their predicament for they had gotten a message from Prime who requested a private word with their lord who was left stunned after the talk and would be meeting with him today, this was why Laserbeak was not with him and instead with their lord to make sure that none of the Autobots decide to sneak after their Prime. The water felt cool against his frame which felt still slightly hot even thought he had spent almost three joors with imagining how the red medic was pushing him down on the berth and having his way with him. Soundwave shuddered at the memory, but he could not concentrate on that, not now so drying himself down he made his way out of the wash rack, but suddenly stopped, offlining and onlining his optics before running a quick system check to see if the frustrations of the past cycles had not caused some glitch, but the view was still the same.

“I know that this is partly due to self-preservation and the visor is rather handy when used by you though I prefer seeing your violet optics more.” come the voice he had last dark cycle imagined in his quarters. 

“ _ **Inquiry: What is Knockout doing in Soundwave’s quarters?**_ ” Soundwave asked as he finally snapped back to reality and processed the fact that the medic was really in his room, sitting on his berth and holding his visor. 

“You could call it a private check about how you are, the past cycles had been after all rather tiresome.” Knockout replied with a chuckle as he placed the visor on a secure place and walked up to the Communications Officer, allowing him to see that his optics were back to their original crimson colour. “Mostly that you had so dutifully taken care about me and needed to suffer due to it.” Knockout did not need many explanations, he could well enough remember what he had done during the time he was under the influence of the synthen and there was another thing which made him decide that he had waited enough to make his feelings known. 

“ _ **Kn…Knockout…**_ ” Soundwave tried to step away, but the medic had his arms around his shoulder plates, his optics never leaving the violet ones. 

“Soundwave,” Knockout started in a gentle tone “did you know that when you are able to sense sparks you become also sensitive towards the feeling when someone is tapping into your processor and if you had contact with that Transformer’s spark - like I have with almost everyone on the Nemesis – one can get a type of backlash to see what information the telepath gathered.” Knockout felt Soundwave go rigid at the information and he was sure that there was even a soft trace of pink on the dark-grey faceplate. Trailing one of his servo’s up he gently stroke against the taller mech’s faceplate. “I know that you are not used to such type of advances, but I truly like you and would be more than happy if you would give me a chance to try showing to you that you can trust me.” 

Soundwave was still feeling embarrassed that he had been found out by the CMO, it was not in his nature to use his telepathy for self-pleasure and even if the other was not offended that did not change how he felt. He really would have liked to make a new attempt in shutting down his emotions, but he medic next words made him stop. Should he allow the other to try? Was he ready to allow another person as close to him as till now no one? He was somewhat scarred, but did the times Knockout had reached out to his spark not make him feel safe? The medic was honest to him, Laserbeak liked him which was another factor why he held himself away from others, he wanted to keep his cassettes safe, also he must have held these feelings since long, but did not act on them thoughtlessly…and he was now not under the influence of anything else then his own processor. 

He did not know how to decide, but...

Offlining his optics Soundwave leaned his helm down, carefully brushing his derma against that of Knockout, he was still unsure, but decided that maybe it won’t be so wrong to give it a try. Soon he felt Knockout press his derma against his in a proper kiss, but it was still careful and not rushed, allowing Soundwave to take control if he wished beside getting used to the feeling. Carefully Soundwave put his arms around the medic’s slim waist, pressing their frames closer, enjoying that he did not need to feel guilty for yearning after the gentle touches.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“Where could Knockout be?” Breakdown grumbled as he took a break from re-adjusting everything in their new position, his partner had been adamant to finish it up today. Venting a frustrated sigh he sat down on the medical berth he had just pushed into place and was contemplating if he should go out again to get some steam out, Knockout may be only recharging in like several others were doing due to Megatron having left early in the light cycle. “Yes, I will just go out and let him rest, maybe he will be getting better soon after having had enough recharge.” he said to himself in a much better mood and made his way out of the medical bay.

On his way to the elevator, he decided against using a groundbridge, he passed a group of stunned looking Vehicons who were still trying to get over that fact that a few breems ago they were passed by their SIC and Dreadwing, which was not an unusual sight since the incident in the med bay, but what set everyone off was that they were both beaming and…

…imitating birds?

Just how many things could turn strange on this warship?

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Meanwhile a bit farther away in a small forest sat two leaders on a clearing, a few cubes of high grade between them as they were talking in quiet tones with each other while ignoring the small group of Autobots and humans hiding behind a nearly rock and trees they pulled in front of them as cover.

Those will need to answer later to an annoyed looking medic and nurse regards just what they were thinking the order _”I’m going alone.”_ meant.


End file.
